Difficult
by sarang-baek
Summary: Chanyeol hanya bisa terus menutupi semuanya dari Kyungsoo untuk melindungi orang yang paling ia cintai —Baekhyun. / "Bolehkah aku?"/ "Hyung, bukankah Jongin agak sedikit aneh tadi?"/ /"Terimakasih untuk semua kasih yang kau berikan untukku.."/"Aku tidak percaya jika kau menyakitiku barang sedikitpun, my guardian."/ YAOI / CHANBAEKAISOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Difficult**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/BoyxBoy/Boyslove**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**and other**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer:**

**Story belong to me. Cast belong to their self. EXO belong to SMent.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by : sarang-baek**

.

* * *

"Jongin-ah.. kau di rumah?"

Drap drap drap(?)

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Tap tap tap(?)

"Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkanmu, kau di kamar?"

Cklek.

.

.

.

"Oh shit!"

Jongin mengumpat bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Dia merutuki betapa bodoh nya ia karena tidak mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Jongin turun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menyembunyikan di dada nya, Jongin menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun. Benar-benar sial. Bercinta dan di pergoki Chanyeol–

"Sedang apa?"

–Kekasih Baekhyun.

"Keluarlah dulu Chanyeol hyung, aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Jongin masih menyembunyikan Baekhyun di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak pergi, bahkan beranjak sejengkal pun dari tempat nya –di ambang pintu, ia menatap dua orang yang sangat di kenal nya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

"Sepupuku mengkhawatirkanmu di luar sana, dan kau dengan asik nya bercinta dengan.. kekasihku?" Chanyeol berujar santai, tanpa emosi maupun penekanan.

"Jongin-ah." Baekhyun berucap lirih, sangat lirih dan terdam oleh dada Jongin, Chanyeol mungkin tidak mendengarnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan milik nya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan beranjak dari kasur, menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluru tubuh Baekhyun –termasuk kepalanya.

"Ngh–" Baekhyun mendesah pelan walaupun Jongin mengeluarkannya dengan hati-hati.

Jongin meraih pakaiannya dan memakainya cepat, menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berada di ambang pintu dan menatap nya datar.

"Kita bicara di luar." Jongin mencoba meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk menarik nya keluar dari kamarnya, tapi Chanyeol mundur dan bersadar pada daun pintu.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada dan berucap lembut, "Baekhyun, bangun dan pakai pakaianmu." Chanyeol menghela napas berat dan menatap ke arah kasur masih dengan pandangan yang datar.

"Tetap pada posisimu, Baekhyun hyung." Baekhyun baru saja menurunkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, terhenti karena ucapan Jongin.

"Dia kekasihku, Kim Jongin. Aku akan membawa nya pulang." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin, masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

Jongin menatapnya balik, tapi dengan pandangan yang menusuk, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Jongin dapat mendengar helaan napas berat saat Baekhyun bangun dan memakai pakaiannya secepat yang ia bisa. Berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Ayo." Chanyeol menatap Jongin sekilas, lalu bergegas pergi, kali ini tatapan nya tidak datar. Walaupun sekilas, tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa Ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat sangat lelah dan putus asa.

"Kabari Kyungsoo.. dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat, tidak terlihat bahwa ia akan menyusul Chanyeol.

"Baek hyung.." Jongin membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dengan lebih erat, mungkin membuat Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Aku pulang dulu.." Baekhyun berujar lirih, tanpa menatap Jongin, perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi lalu menutup pintu.

.

.

.

**To : Do Kyungsoo**

**From : Park Chanyeol**

**Jongin baik-baik saja, belajarlah yang baik dan jangan mengkhawatirkannya. Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai, aku akan menjemputmu.**

**Send.**

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar tidak lama setelah ia mengirim pesan pada sepupunya.

**From : Do Kyungsoo**

**To : Park Chanyeol**

**Aku mengerti.**

Chanyeol menghelas napas nya berat. Ini terlalu sulit untuknya. Walaupun tubuh nya terbilang besar, tapi ia tidak bisa jika harus terus menopang ini sendirian. Suatu saat Chanyeol pasti akan rubuh juga.

.

.

.

"Bersihkan dirimu, kau benar-benar bau Jongin, aku tidak mau Kyungsoo mencurigaimu. Aku akan memesan makanan."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartemen mereka –apartemen Chanyeol, mereka memang tinggal bersama, dengan Kyungsoo juga. Ibu Kyungsoo menitipkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol karena mereka tidak mau ikut pindah ke Canada bersama Ayah baru mereka. Dan Ayah kandung Kyungsoo pun pindah ke China bersama istri barunya.

Baekhyun memang bukan saudara kandung Kyungsoo, dia di adopsi oleh orang tua Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo masih kecil. Saat itu, Kyungsoo kecil sangat senang karena ia akan memiliki seorang kakak. Baekhyun adalah orang yang selalu membuat orang lain ceria dengan keceriaannya sendiri. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman di matanya, Kyungsoo akan tersenyum walaupun ia sedang sedih.

Seperti saat kedua orang tua nya bercerai, Baekhyun lah yang selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo, walaupun Chanyeol juga selalu menemaninya, tapi Kyungsoo mengaku bahwa bersama Baekhyun selalu terasa lebih nyaman, Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun walaupun tidak ada ikatan darah layaknya saudara kandung.

Dan Baekhyun selalu menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo agar dia tidak terluka karena nya. Bagaimanapun juga, seseorang yang menyayangimu akan sangat terluka jika kau sendiri yang menggores luka tersebut. Maka dari itu Baekhyun selalu mengalah dan mengusahakan agar dia bisa selalu menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, sejak saat laki-laki itu datang, dan sejak Kyungsoo bercerita pada nya bahwa ia menyukai laki-laki itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, apalagi, saat laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, dan begitu pula dirinya.

Tok tok tok

"Baek, aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo, kalau lapar makanlah lebih dulu."

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mungkin adalah orang yang kau pikir sangat gila. Dia melakukan apapun untuk orang yang ia cintai, walaupun dirinya terluka. Begitu lah yang ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

_**.**_

_**Flashback on**_

"_**Jadilah kekasihku, Baekhyun."**_

"_**Ah?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat sepupu tiri nya menyatakan perasaan pada nya saat pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mendekat satu langkah ke arah Baekhyun.**_

_**Dan Baekhyun mundur satu langkah menjauhi Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, maaf.." Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa ia akan di tolak, tapi ia harus melakukan ini, bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus jadi kekasihnya.**_

"_**Setidaknya jadilah kekasihku untuk menutupi hubungan mu dengan Jongin."**_

_**DEG**_

_**Kali ini Baekhyun tersentak seratus kali lebih kaget dari sebelumnya.**_

"_**Kau.. tahu.. tentang.. kami?" Baekhyun tergagap, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang berdansa bersama Kyungsoo.**_

"_**Aku tahu kau mencintainya, aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu mengakhiri hubungan mu dengannya, walaupun aku tahu dia adalah kekasih sepupuku sendiri.."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Aku mengerti karena disini kau adalah yang paling tersakiti, kau mengalah untuk Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Jongin mendampinginya.."**_

"_**Chan–**_

"_**Tapi, bagamanapun juga hal itu tidaklah baik untuk Kyungsoo maupun kau, Baekhyun. Kau mencoba menjaga Kyungsoo. Tapi jika suatu saat Kyungsoo tahu, mungkin dia bukan hanya akan terluka.."**_

"_**Yeol–**_

"_**Mungkin juga ia akan mati dan membencimu seumur hidupnya.."**_

_**DEG**_

_**Tersentak untuk ketiga kalinya membuat Baekhyun merasa jantung nya meloncat ke kerongkongannya.**_

"_**Kita semua tahu bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo sangat sangat mencintai Jongin melebihi cinta nya pada kau dan aku(sebagai saudara)."**_

"_**Lalu.. bagaimana.. hiks.. aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol-ah.."**_

"_**Aku akan menutupi nya, aku akan melindungi kalian berdua."**_

_**Baekhyun mendongkak, ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar serius. Baekhyun mencoba mencari keraguan di matanya tapi tidak berhasil. Chanyeol maju lagi satu langkah, dan kali ini Baekhyun tidak mundur.**_

"_**Aku menyayangi Kyungsoo, tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya terluka jika ia tahu apa yang kalian lakukan." Chanyeol maju lagi, mengambil satu langkah lebar agar semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun.**_

"_**Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sangat tidak sanggup jika melihatmu terluka karena harus berpisah dengan orang itu. Jangan menangis.."**_

_**Chanyeol mengusap lembut air mata yang mengotori pipi Baekhyun, menangkup kedua kepala nya dan membelai rambut nya pelan.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungi mu. Walau aku harus mati perlahan.."**_

_**Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol mengumpulkan rasa sakit yang selalu menggerogoti hatinya setiap kali ia melihat kemesraan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bertahan, walau sulit.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa tidak bersama Baekhyunnie?" Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan, pasal nya Chanyeol menjemputnya tanpa membawa kakak kesayangannya. Ia kira Chanyeol akan menjemputnya bersama Baekhyun, jadi ia bisa mampir ke kedai es krim kesukaannya dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun lelah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, panggil Baekhyun hyung! Kau lebih muda dua tahun dari nya, baby Soo." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran.

"Aish! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas! Aku membencimu! Dasar mata besar!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil setelah mata nya –yang juga besar berhasil membidik mobil ferrari italia F 458 merah kesayangan Chanyeol.

"KAU KIRA MATAMU TIDAK BESAR, HUH? DASAR PENDEK!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena Kyungsoo sudah agak jauh dari tempat nya. Chanyeol mengulum senyum kecil. Kyungsoo masih saja seperti Kyungsoo kecil nya.

"CEPATLAH, AKU MERINDUKAN KAKAKKU!" Kyungsoo berteriak lebih kencang dan melambaikan tangannya tanda agar Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat.

Senyuman yang tadinya bersinggah di wajah Chanyeol perlahan menghilang. Ini benar-benar sulit. Baekhyun sangat berarti bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tahu..

Chanyeol berlari dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. "Silahkan tuan puteri." Chanyeol sedikit bergurau untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

"Terima kasih, tuan supir." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah nya dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil sebelum Chanyeol memukul kepalanya.

"YA!" Chanyeol membuka kembali pintu yang sudah di tutup oleh Kyungsoo, berniat memberinya pelajaran.

"BOOM!" Kyungsoo memajukan wajah nya dan membuat Chanyeol kaget sampai kepalanya terantuk bagian atas mobil.

"A! Sakit sekali, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol bernada marah walaupun di wajah nya terpatri senyum yang ia tahan.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin Baekhyunnie sendirian." Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu yang telah di buka Chanyeol agar orang itu bergegas masuk ke mobil dan pulang secepatnya, tapi Chanyeol malah melamun dan memandang Kyungsoo sedih.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan Chanyeol pun keluar dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Apakah sakit sekali? Maafkan akuu~~" Ucap Kyungsoo menyesal sambil terus mengusap kepala Chanyeol walau ia harus sedikit berjinjit.

Chanyeol menepis tangan Kyungsoo agak keras dan membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata nya yang sudah sangat bulat.

"K-Kenapa?"

"A-ah, maaf. Um.. ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol berjalan cepat dengan kaki panjang nya menuju pintu kemudi.

Kyungsoo masih melotot dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tatapan _blank_-nya.

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Oh Kyungsoo kau sudah data –JONGIN!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aduhhhh apa ini(?) /ditabok/

mengecewakan gak sih? aduuuh. hiks.

maaf saya terpaksa men-TBC-kan nya walaupun ada yang minta one shoot aja, dikarenakan suatu alasan yang tidak terlalu penting(?)

Tapi jadi Two shoot doang kok, jadi besok(maksudnya Chapter berikutnya) udah end.

Masih banyak typo? maaf~~

Dan terimakasih yang sudah memberikan review berharganya~

XOXO,

Sarang-Baek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Difficult**

**by. sarang-baek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/BoyxBoy/Boyslove**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**I just claim the story**

**.**

* * *

"Ah, Kyungsoo kau sudah data –JONGIN!"

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Chanyeol menjadi sangat aneh. Seperti kejadian di parkiran tadi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menepis tangannya kasar, atau ketika dia memainkan ponsel Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja akan merebut nya kasar dan menatap nya dengan tatapan yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, tapi Chanyeol selalu kembali seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya ketika ia ingin bertanya.

"Jaa, sudah sampai." Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti semula. Tersenyum dengan lebar dan menatap Kyungsoo ceria.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil nya. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung berlari kecil dengan alasan ingin cepat bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Benar-benar sulit. Kyungsoo sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Semua nya jadi terasa dua kali lipat lebih berat jika Chanyeol sudah melihat betapa Kyungsoo menyayangi Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar takut jika suatu saat Kyungsoo mengetahui semua nya. Harus dengan cara apalagi dia melindungi Baekhyun? Chanyeol ingin sekali menghentikan kegilaan ini, tapi terlalu sulit untuk ia lakukan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun bersedih, apalagi karena laki-laki hitam itu.

Memang ini terdengar sangat tidak rasional. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan orang yang di cintai nya mencintai laki-laki lain dan bahkan dia yang membantu Baekhyun untuk menutupi semua nya dari Kyungsoo. Menyakitkan memang, Chanyeol sering kali memergoki mereka sedang berciuman atau bahkan bercinta. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah kekasih nya di mata orang-orang, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bahkan dapat menyentuh hati Baekhyun seujung jaripun. Baekhyun begitu jauh, begitu tinggi, dan begitu dalam. Rasanya sangat sulit jika untuk memilikinya.

Jadi, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berbahagia dengan Jongin walaupun dengan cara yang salah. Chanyeol hanya bisa melindungi Baekhyun untuk melihat nya tersenyum walaupun Baekhyun berada di bawah Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jongin kau mengagetkan ku, duduklah dulu, Kyungsoo belum datang, Chanyeol sedang menjemputnya." Baekhyun berbicara tanpa menatap Jongin.

Baekhyun berniat pergi ke dapur setelah mempersilahkan Jongin duduk, tapi Jongin dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"_Hyung_–

"Kumohon jangan begini, Jongin. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo datang."

"Bisakah kita menghentikan kepura-puraan ini? Aku sudah lelah hyung.."

"Terus begini atau tidak sama sekali, Jongin.." Baekhyun berucap lirih, masih tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Lihat aku _hyung_, tidakkah kau ingin kita bahagia seperti pasangan lainnya?" Jongin menarik dagu Baekhyun ke atas agar memandangnya, menatapnya serius dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin seperti itu, pergi berkencan dengan Jongin, menonton film di bioskop, bergandengan tangan ketika berjalan di trotoar, atau hal-hal seperti itu seperti pasangan muda lainnya.

Hal itu sangat mudah di lakukan bagi pasangan-pasangan di luar sana, tapi tidak dengan hubungan mereka, itu terlalu sulit untuk di lakukan, bahkan, jalan beriringan pun tidak pernah mereka lakukan.

"_Hyung_.." Baekhyun tidak menjawab Jongin, ia hanya bisa memandang Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah. Dari awal ini memang salahnya. Menyuruh Jongin mendampingi Kyungsoo padahal dia sendiri sangat ingin bersama Jongin. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi tidak bisa bersama selayaknya pasangan lain karena Baekhyun terlalu memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sadar semuanya salah, berhubungan di belakang Kyungsoo sama saja menumpuk luka yang nantinya bahkan bisa membunuh Kyungsoo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sangat mencintai Jongin dan semuanya sudah terlajur terjadi. Beruntung Chanyeol selalu membantu dan melindunginya ketika mereka hampir saja ketahuan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah.." Jongin menuntun Baekhyun menuju sofa di ruang tamu, menyenderkan kepala nya pada belakang sofa dan perlahan mencium nya dengan lembut. Tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan memergoki mereka. Itulah yang Jongin inginkan. Jika Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun dan membuangnya. Jongin akan dengan senang hati membawa Baekhyun pergi dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ciuman yang tadi nya lembut kini semakin panas dan menuntut. Baekhyun ingin menolak, dia benar-benar takut jika Kyungsoo datang ketika Jongin sedang menciumnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia menolak jika orang yang paling ia cintai menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan seperti ini? Baekhyun hanya bisa menerimanya dan perlahan membalas ciuman Jongin. Cumbuan Jongin selalu seperti ini, walaupun panas, tapi Baekhyun selalu merasakan cinta di dalamnya. Bukan hanya tentang hasrat, Jongin selalu menyalurkan cinta yang besar lewat sentuhan-sentuhannya, yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa menghentikan kegilaannya.

"Enghh.." Baekhyun mendesah kecil saat Jongin menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan, meraba perut nya dengan gerakan memutar dan membelai puting payudaranya dengan lembut.

Jongin selalu membuat Baekhyun lupa dengan segalanya. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun lupa dimana dia berada, dia hanya membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Tidak ingat bahwa mungkin saja sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu dan siap untuk membencinya seumur hidup.

**Cklek.**

.

.

.

"Hei jangan lari-lari bagaimana jika kau tersandung!" Chanyeol meneriaki Kyungsoo karena dia berlari begitu ia keluar dari mobil nya.

"AKU MERINDUKAN BAEKHYUNNIE KU.. hhaa.. haaa." Kyungsoo membalas nya dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia sudah berdiri di depan lift sekarang, tapi ia sangat kesal karena lift nya tidak mau terbuka juga.

"Kau ini, hanya empat belas jam tidak bertemu dengannya saja sudah seperti ini." Chanyeol mencibir Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu lift terbuka.

"Kenapa tidak mau terbuka juga, apa lift nya rusak?" Kyungsoo menekan-nekan tombol lift tanpa sabar tapi pintu nya tidak mau terbuka juga.

"Tunggu saja ini baru 10 detik, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol meliriknya dengan tatapan pura-pura tajam.

**TING**

Begitu pintu lift terbuka Kyungsoo langsung menghambur masuk dan menarik Chanyeol agar cepat masuk juga, menekan tombol 12, lantai apartemen mereka.

**Cklek.**

.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan yang selalu membuat hatinya teriris.

"A-ah." Chanyeol berbalik lagi dan menutup pintu yang sudah ia buka dan tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menabraknya karena ia tiba-tiba saja berbalik.

"Aduh! Kau ini!" Kyungsoo mengusap hidungnya dan meraih gagang pintu untuk membuka nya. "Minggir." Kyungsoo menggeser tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak menghalangi pintu tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeser satu senti pun.

"Aada apa, awaaas." Kyungsoo masih berusaha menggesernya tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. Salahkan saja ukuran tubuh mereka yang seperti itu.

"Ung.. " Chanyeol berharap mereka mendengar keributan Kyungsoo dan segera menghentikan kegiatan bodoh itu di dalam sana.

"Kenapa, sih!" Kyungsoo berhenti menggeser tubuh Chanyeol karena itu membuat tenggorokannya kering, melelahkan.

"Um.. ung.. ponsel ku sepertinya tertinggal di mobil, tolong ambilkan ya? Ung.. aku tidak tahan ingin ke kamar mandi. Tolong ya." Chanyeol dengan cepat masuk dan langsung menutup pintu dan menahannya dari dalam agar Kyungsoo tidak ikut masuk juga.

"YA! Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan menggedor pintu karena ia ingin masuk juga.

"Tolong ambilkan ponselku dulu, Kyungsooo." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Dia berpikir apakah Jongin sudah gila? Kenapa ia terus mencium Baekhyun padalah ia tidak tuli untuk mendengar ada Kyungsoo di dekat mereka. Bodoh!

"Cissh!" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal, tapi Chanyeol lega karena ia mendengar derap langkah yang menjauh.

"Unghh, Jongh –hhh… hhh." Baekhyun terengah-engah, dia berusaha mendorong Jongin karena ia mendengar Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah datang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang mereka kosong. Benar-benar menyusahkan dan menyakitkan. Tapi ia tidak pernah bisa menghentikan ini.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar derap langkah seseorang, dan dia bisa melihat wajah terluka yang selalu Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"Jonghhh–" Bukannya berhenti, Jongin malah menciumnya dengan lebih panas. Jongin tahu ada Chanyeol sekarang. Jongin juga ingin Chanyeol berhenti melakukan semua ini, Jongin selalu berusaha membuat semua nya sulit agar Chanyeol mau menyerah.

Chanyeol benar-benar marah kali ini. Kenapa Jongin malah terus mencium Baekhyun lebih dalam? Bahkan dia tahu betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Biasa nya Jongin akan berhenti jika ia tahu ada Chanyeol di sekitar nya, tapi kali ini Jongin malah..

"Uhhk.." Chanyeol mencekik Jongin dan menjauhkan wajah nya dari Baekhyun. Membuat bibir Baekhyun sedikit berdarah karena Chanyeol menariknya kasar.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!" Baru kali ini Chanyeol berucap kasar dan melakukan kekerasan di depan Baekhyun. Karena biasa nya Chanyeol selalu bersikap dewasa dan mengerti Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mencekik Jongin, erat. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

"Pergi ke kamar dan bersihkan luka itu sebersih mungkin." Chanyeol berujar dingin, masih dengan mencekik Jongin.

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskannya! Dia bisa mati!" Baekhyun meneriaki Chanyeol. Inilah yang sangat Chanyeol benci, Baekhyun meneriaki nya dan berurai air mata hanya karena pria sialan ini.

"Jangan menangis.. basuh wajahmu, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo pasti datang, aku tidak akan menyakitinya." Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada leher Jongin dan menghela napas berat.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam. Kenapa hanya ada Chanyeol? Dimana Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia tidak ikut masuk dan melihat semuanya?

"Cepat pergi basuh wajahmu, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun pelan agar Baekhyun cepat pergi dan membasuh wajahnya sebelum Kyungsoo datang dan melihat jejak air mata di pipinya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, janji." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergegas pergi dan tidak lama Kyungsoo datang. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega karena ia yang membuka pintu terlebih dulu tadi.

"Ah, Jongin, kau disini?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin di ruang tamu. "Hei ponsel mu tidak ada di mobil!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Oh, itu. Ternyata ada di saku jaketku, maaf ya." Chanyeol tersenyum seperti biasa. Jongin menatapnya kagum, bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu setelah kejadian tadi?

"Bodoh." Kyungsoo mencibir Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada kekasih hati nya, lalu duduk dan bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama kekasih nya dan menyusul Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun di sana.

"Huks.." Chanyeol baru saja akan keluar lagi ketika ia mendengar isakan yang ia yakin adalah Baekhyun nya, ck, Chanyeol ingin sekali saja mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah Baekhyunnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih menangis? Tidak apa, Kyungsoo tidak melihat apa-apa." Chanyeol menutup pintu pelan dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di samping ranjang yang jika di lihat dari pintu tidak akan terlihat.

**DEG**

Betapa kaget nya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Ini memang bukan pertama kali Baekhyun memeluknya, tapi Chanyeol selalu saja merasakan ada aliran listrik jika ia bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol.. huks.. huks.." Baekhyun menangis hebat di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat benci seperti ini. Ketika Baekhyun menangis karena masalah gila ini. Bukan pertama kali nya Baekhyun menangis karena hal ini. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun belum siap jika Kyungsoo harus membencinya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo kesini, tadi dia berlari-lari karena bilang merindukanmu. Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Ung.." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengusap air mata nya. Dan Chanyeol merasa ada yang hilang ketika ia tidak lagi bisa memeluk Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekhyunnie, ada apa?" Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol karena ia melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"A! Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol meringin pelan karena Kyungsoo memukulnya cukup keras.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan bersiap memukul Chanyeol lagi tapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"H-hei, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan memukul nya sekeras itu. Bagaimana jika dia jadi bodoh?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit bergurau.

Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun tapi dia melihat sesuatu di wajah Baekhyun yang membuat nya ingin memukul Chanyeol lagi. Tapi karena Baekhyun menahan tangannya, jadi Kyungsoo berinisiatif menendang tulang kering Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Sakit! YA!" Chanyeol melompat-lompat sambil memegangi kaki sebelah kirinya yang baru saja di tendang dengan sangat keras oleh sepupu tersayang nya itu.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali, kau membuat bibir Baekhyunnie berdarah!" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah ia menendang keras kaki sepupu raksasanya itu.

Chanyeol berhenti melompat dan dia dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang di penuhi dengan rasa bersalah di belakang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan obat di kotak obat ya, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar nya. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa bersalah jika Kyungsoo masih di sini, setidaknya untuk keadaan seperti ini.

"Walau tidak kau suruh pun aku akan mengambilnya." Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mereka dan Chanyeol mengunci pintu nya dari dalam.

"Istirahatlah, Baekhyun, jangan menangis lagi." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju ranjang mereka dan merebahkan Baekhyun di sana, menyelimutinya dan mengusak pelan rambutnya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah, menangis lumayan membuat nya lelah.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi lain ranjang memunggungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung karena punggung itu selalu melindungi dan selalu menjadi tempat nya untuk bersandar. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir kenapa ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol saja? Mungkin semua nya akan terasa lebih mudah jika ia mencintai Chanyeol.

"Huks.." Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan isakannya jika ia ingat tentang cinta yang sulit ini.

"Hhhh–" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menghela napas nya berat. Kenapa Baekhyun masih menangis juga?

"Untuk apa semua pengorbananku jika kau masih terus menangis, Baekhyun. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil membelai surai kecoklatan Baekhyun pelan.

"Huk.." Baekhyun masih saja terisak walau Chanyeol sudah menenangkannya berkali-kali. Bibirnya bergetar karena berusaha menahan isakannya. Chanyeol melihat bibir itu, bibir merah Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi milik Jongin. Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana rasa nya bibir Baekhyun jika ia menciumnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun sedang terpejam sekarang, jadi mungkin ia tidak tahu jika wajah Chanyeol sudah tinggal seujung kuku di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut berada di atas bibirnya. Hanya menempel. Ini adalah pertama kali nya bibir Chanyeol berada di atas bibir nya. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun pun terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi perlahan, Chanyeol mulai membuka mulut nya dan menghisap bibir bagian atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantung nya berdetak tidak terkontrol. Ini adalah pertama kali nya ia berani menyentuh Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Biasanya, jika mereka berpelukan atau bersentuhan, itu adalah Baekhyun yang memulainya.

Chanyeol mulai memperdalam ciumannya, membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun dan betapa senang nya ia ketika Baekhyun mulai membalas ciumannya. Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun, mengusapnya pelan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

"Enghh.."

**DOK DOK DOK**

"Hei, kenapa pintu nya di kunci!" Kyungsoo mengganggu saja, pikir Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang basah karena aktifitas lidahnya, dan beranjak ke dekat pintu.

"Biarkan Baekhyun menjadi milikku hari ini Kyungsoo, makanlah dan istrirahat." Chanyeol berucap sedikit keras karena terhalang pintu. Menarik kunci di pintu dan menyimpannya di meja nakas dekat kasur lalu kembali kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

/ehem/ pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf karena ini masih berlanjut alias to be continue.

sebenernya mau saya sudahi di sini, tapi karena ada tapi nya, ayo berlanjut di Chapter berikutnya. hehe~~

Yang jelas saya mau berterimakasih pada reviewers yang mau memberi apresiasi kepada karya saya yang tidak berharga ini. kalian Jjang!

Dan untuk siders, sampai kapan kalian mau jadi hantu? hihihi, serem juga. Curhat aja sejujurnya siders benar-benar menurunkan gairah(?) saya dalam menulis, tapi ya sudah lah, siders toh tetep siders, thanks for reading aja.

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan, ya.

oh dan, maaf untuk typo.

Big thanks to all my beloved reviewers *Bow Bow Bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Difficult**

**by. sarang-baek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI/BoyxBoy/Boyslove**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**.**

**.**

**I just claim the story**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Baekhyun merasa tatapan Chanyeol seperti ketika Jongin akan menyetubuhi nya. Baekhyun sedikit takut, tapi mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu melindungi nya rasa takut itu hilang entah kemana.

Beberapa detik Chanyeol masih terus menatap nya diam, dan kemudian naik keatas ranjang dan mendekat padanya.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut dan menghirup aroma rambutnya dalam.

"Bolehkah aku?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun harus menahan sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkannya, entah kenapa Baekhyun juga merasa bahwa ia membutuhkan Chanyeol sekarang. Dia ingin mengatakan ya atau sekedar mengangguk, tapi bayangan Jongin menyadarkannya. Baekhyun adalah milik Jongin, walaupun status nya adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Jongin akan kecewa jika ia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Jongin kecewa padanya.

"Jika kau diam terus, aku anggap jawabannya ya." Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu kenapa dia berani meminta hal se intim ini pada Baekhyun. Tidak bisa di sangkal bahwa sekarang jantung Chanyeol melompat-lompat tidak karuan di tempatnya. Chanyeol juga merasa sesak dan sakit perut sekarang. Jika Baekhyun menolak, maka ia akan sangat malu untuk bicara dengan Baekhyun kedepannya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan mencium Baekhyun jika saja Baekhyun tidak bersuara.

"Maaf, Chanyeol.." Hhhh –sesak. Chanyeol merasa jantung nya menghimpit paru-paru Chanyeol dan membuat nya bahkan sulit menghirup oksigen. Seharus nya dari awal dia tidak meminta hal seperti ini pada Baekhyun, karena tentu saja Baekhyun akan menolaknya.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak begini," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih dan merebahkannya di ranjang agar Baekhyun istirahat dan tidur.

"Tidurlah." Setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur dan mengambil kunci pintu di atas nakas dekat kasurnya, berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur nya dan berniat membuka pintu jika saja ia tidak mendengar Baekhyun melompat dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lakukan, hadiahku untuk ulang tahunmu. Lakukanlah."

**DEG**

Chanyeol tersentak sekaget-kaget nya. Hadiah ulang tahun? Tapi ini masih tanggal 26 dan ulang tahunnya masih besok. Lagipula Chanyeol tidak ingin jika Baekhyun melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

"Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya. Beri aku es krim rasa pisang saja untuk hadiah ulang tahunku. Lagi pula itu masih besok." Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia baru saja menghilangkan kesempatan emasnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau jika Baekhyun melakukannya karena alasan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan jam 12 malam ini. Aku akan cepat tidur agar waktu berjalan lebih cepat." Ucap Baekhyun serius dan kembali dengan cepat menuju ranjang tanpa menunggu tanggapan Chanyeol, menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol masih membeku di tempat nya berdiri. Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia harus melakukannya atau tidak? Tubuhnya berteriak bahwa ia harus melakukannya. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun! Tapi hati nya memaksa nya untuk tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin making love pertama dengan Baekhyun tanpa cinta dari orang yang di cintainya itu.

Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Chanyeol harus memikirkannya dengan matang!

.

.

.

"Dimana Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung? Tidak ikut makan?" Jongin terpaksa masih berada disini walaupun dia hanya berniat menemui Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo memaksa agar ia menemani Kyungsoo makan.

"Chanyeol hyung bilang hari ini biarkan Baekhyun menjadi miliknya karena biasa nya aku selalu memonopoli Baekhyunnie hehe." Kyungsoo berucap ceria sambil memakan makanan yang di pesan Chanyeol tadi.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang ceria, Jongin menggeram dalam hatinya. Apa-apaan kalimat itu? Memiliki Baekhyun? Tidak akan terjadi walau kiamat akan datang!

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin menjaga agar nada suara nya terdengar biasa saja.

"Apalagi selain bercinta? Lagipula besok adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol, mungkin itu hadiah dari Baekhyunnie, mereka juga sudah berpacaran lama, jadi wajar saja kan?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Walaupun terdengar tidak jelas tapi telinga Jongin cukup tajam untuk mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduk nya kasar. Bercinta dia bilang? Tidak akan pernah Jongin biarkan! Lebih baik ia membongkar semua nya dari pada membiarkan Baekhyunnya bercinta dengan raksasa idiot itu!

"Mau kemana? Makanan mu belum habis." Kyungsoo sedikit kaget karena Jongin berdiri dengan keras dari tempat duduknya.

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia malah berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ah, apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka satu kamar?

Jongin berjalan sangat cepat hingga Kyungsoo harus berlari untuk mengejarnya.

**DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK**

Jongin mengetuk –memukul pintu keras dan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah nya. Ada apa dengan Jongin-nya? Kenapa reaksi nya seperti ini? Memang kenapa jika Baekhyun bercinta dengan kekasih nya sendiri? Apa masalah Jongin?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melintasi pikirannya. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, tapi Jongin memukul-mukul daun pintu kasar, dia jadi terlihat menakutkan, wajah nya juga terlihat marah, membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

.

.

.

**DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK**

Ketukan –pukulan di pintu membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Siapa itu? Apa Kyungsoo yang memukul-mukul pintu? Untuk apa dia memukul pintu sekeras itu? Chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu karena suara nya sangat mengganggu dan mungkin bisa membangunkan Baekhyun.

Cklek.

Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah kesal Jongin dan wajah bingung Kyungsoo begitu ia membuka pintu. Dia hanya menatap pasangan kekasih itu datar.

"Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu sekeras itu, Jongin?" Chanyeol berucap pelan, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun.

"DIMAN– hmmpp–" Chanyeol membekap mulut Jongin karena ia berteriak sangat keras.

"Ini bukan hutan, Jongin. Berhentilah membuat keributan, lagi pula Baekhyun sedang tidur. Dia bisa terbangun jika kau berteriak lagi." Chanyeol masih membekap mulut Jongin karena Jongin terus saja berteriak walau ia membekap mulut nya.

"HEMMPHASSAAH….." Jongin menggeram di bawah telapak tangan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya karena orang hitam ini tidak mau juga merendahkan suaranya.

"Diamlah, baru aku akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan suara yang pelan, dia melepaskan tangannya ketika ia merasa Jongin sudah sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol bersandar pada daun pintu dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan marah. Di sini ada Kyungsoo dan kenapa ia berteriak seperti ini di depan kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

"Em, jadi, ada apa?" Kyungsoo baru berani bertanya karena Jongin sudah mulai tenang walaupun ekspresi nya masih sama seperti ia memukul-mukul pintu.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sekilas lalu beralih pada Jongin. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ia buat agar Kyungsoo tidak curiga?

"Jika kau ingin meminjam jaketku, tidak usah mengetuk pintu sekeras itu karena aku masih bisa mendengar walaupun aku sedang tidur, **bodoh**." Chanyeol menekankan kata bodoh agar Jongin mengerti apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Hn." Jongin hanya bergumam. Dia benar-benar kesal dan ingin memberi tahu Kyungsoo bagaimana sebenarnya. Tapi, sepertinya bukan sekarang. Chanyeol baru saja mencekiknya, mungkin jika ia memberitahu Kyungsoo Chanyeol akan membunuhnya. Ia akan memberitahu Kyungsoo jika tidak ada Chanyeol di dekatnya, mungkin.

"Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol masuk kekamar nya dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Jongin dapat melihat jika Baekhyun sedang tidur.

"Ini." Jongin mengambil jaket yang Chanyeol ulurkan padanya. Ekspresi Jongin sudah berubah, ia sibuk memikirkan rencana kapan akan memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus menemui ibuku hari ini, Kyungsoo, maaf membuat keributan ya, Chanyeol hyung. Dan, aku juga tidak bisa menemani mu makan, maaf ya, sayang, aku pergi dulu." Jongin berucap panjang lebar agar Kyungsoo tidak curiga, tidak lupa mengecup keningnya cepat dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi.

Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa seperti nya Kyungsoo agak mencurigai Jongin. Si bodoh itu! Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati. Mungkin Chanyeol harus sedikit mengancam Jongin agar dia lebih berhati-hati dengan emosinya. Jujur saja, selain untuk melindungi Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi dari sisinya. Karena jika Kyungsoo tahu semuanya mungkin Baekhyun akan pergi dari apartemennya lalu datang pada Jongin. Dan jika itu terjadi, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa bernafas dengan normal seperti sekarang.

"Kau mau kutemani makan?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo masih saja berdiri mematung di koridor dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Eoh.." Kyungsoo berucap sambil mengangguk. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya sesuatu pada Chanyeol di meja makan.

"Ayo." Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"SIAL!" Jongin memukul-mukul roda kemudi mobil nya karena ia merasa sangat kesal. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar menyetubuhi kekasihnya? Jongin benar-benar tidak rela karena sampai matipun Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi miliknya!

BRRMMM

Jongin menaikan kecepatan mobil nya karena emosi mengerubungi pikirannya. Dia masih saja memukul-mukul roda kemudi mobil nya dan tanpa sadar matanya memburam. Jongin menangis, terlalu dramatis memang. Tapi ini sudah di ambang kekesalan nya pada hubungan sialan ini. Mungkin besok dia akan memberitahu Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!

**TIDD TIDD TIDD.**

**CKITTT BRAK GDGDGDGDGD.**

**TES**

.

.

.

"Hyung, bukankah Jongin agak sedikit aneh tadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang mamandangi nya saat makan.

"Apa yang aneh? Bukankah dia memang selalu ribut seperti itu?" Chanyeol memeras otak nya untuk membuat semua nya biasa saja, menghentikan kecurigaan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah dia seperti itu? Kurasa dia terlalu diam untuk membuat keributan seperti tadi." Kyungsoo terus bertanya, dan Chanyeol terus mengusahakan ekspresi datar di wajah nya. Chanyeol sudah melatih ekspresi ini untuk keadaan-keadaan seperti ini.

"Karena kau kekasihnya, jadi dia bersikap cool padamu, Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar ribut jika di depan aku dan Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbohong lagi, ia membodohi sepupu nya lagi, tidak terhitung berapa kali ia melakukan ini.

"Benarkah?" Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak curiga lagi, mata besar nya berbinar dan bibir nya melengkung ke atas, kening nya juga sudah dia mengerut lagi.

"Bereskan semuanya ya, aku mau tidur." Dirasa sudah cukup meredakan kecurigaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memilih kembali ke kamar untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Baik, Kapten." Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di depan kening. Chanyeol -benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak seharus nya berada di dalam hubungan gila ini.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo dan berlalu dari ruang makan.

Cklek.

Chanyeol jalan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang yang akan mencuri. Dia berusaha meminimalisir suara agar Baekhyun tidak terganggu.

Chanyeol terus saja mondar-mandir di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap Baekhyun sekali-kali. Sekarang sudah pukul 09:00, hanya tinggal tiga jam menuju pukul 12.00 dan Chanyeol masih belum tahu apa yang harus dia ambil. Melakukannya atau tidak.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang kuat, sudah setahun dia satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun seintim tadi. Dia selalu menahan semuanya, dan jika sudah tidak tahan ingin menyentuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya berani menyentuh pipi Baekhyun atau menggenggam tangannya diam-diam dan hati-hati ketika Baekhyun tidur, selebihnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menahannya, walaupun sekarang Chanyeol masih bisa menahannya, tapi, Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya, tapi.. arghhh.. harus bagaimana?

Chanyeol baru saja duduk karena kaki nya merasa pegal setelah sekian lama ia hanya mondar-mandir di pinggir ranjang, tersentak karena seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tidur sejak tadi, dia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk memikirkan hal yang sama yang di pikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga dapat mendengar keributan yang di lakukan Jongin. Sejenak itu membuat Baekhyun berpikir untuk menarik kembali ucapannya tentang bercinta dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun terus memikirkannya dengan tenang ketika ia memejamkan matanya tadi.

Baekhyun sangat tahu jika Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya. Baekhyun juga sangat yakin jika Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan Baekhyun juga ingin berterima kasih untuk semua yang Chanyeol lakukan untuknya. Mungkin dengan ini dia bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit bahagia untuk semua sakit yang ia terima. Baekhyun hanya berharap Jongin dapat mengerti alasan dia melakukan ini.

Hhh –Jongin, jika menyebut nama Jongin Baekhyun jadi ragu kembali untuk melakukan ini. Jadi, jangan sebut nama Jongin!

.

.

.

"A-ah, kau sudah bangun, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berbasa-basi, dia masih belum menemukan pilihannya setelah tiga jam berpikir keras.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh nya lebih rapat pada Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajah nya pada leher Chanyeol, dan menghirup nya dalam. Wangi juga, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi Jongin lebih wang– tidak boleh! Jangan pikirkan Jongin dulu!

"B-baek.." Chanyeol semakin gugup begitu ia merasa hembusan hangat nafas Baekhyun menerpa lehernya.

"Terimakasih untuk semua kasih yang kau berikan untukku.." Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Chanyeol tersentak hebat begitu ia merasa sesuatu yang sangat ia ingin miliki setiap hari menyapu pelan lehernya –Baekhyun menciumnya.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Baiklah! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menghentikan semua nya. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa semoga dengan ini Chanyeol dapat sedikit saja menyentuh hati Baekhyun.

"Jantung mu berdetak sangat kencang, Chanyeolie.." Bisik Baekhyun seduktif.

**BLUSH.**

ASTAGA, Chanyeol malu sekali!

"Begitulah jantungku jika kau berada di dekatku, Baekhyun." Suara Chanyeol sudah benar-benar berat, rasanya bahkan sulit untuk mengeluarkannya.

Chanyeol memantapkan diri dan berbalik. Seperti tersengat listrik, tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar bergetar dari dalam, Baekhyun menatap nya sayu. Astaga, Chanyeol merasa gila.

"**Pukul aku jika aku menyakitimu." **

"**Aku tidak percaya jika kau menyakitiku barang sedikitpun, **_**my guardian**_**."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

/HAHAHA/ Maaf. Ceritanya jadi kemana-mana.

Making love nya di tunda ya, sekarang saya mau rayain ulang tahun Chanyeol dulu /haha/

Sebenarnya mau saya ketik sekarang untuk hadiah ulang tahun Chanyeol, tapi ya karena saya selalu ada tapi nya ya jadi begini deh.

See you next chapter my beloved readers. /mumumumu/

Thanks to :

**nicha, chans, chika love baby baekhyun, Guest, kyungsooku, deerlohan, kaisooism, YJYSCKCBShipper, yuliafebry, PandaPandaTaoris, ritaanjani4, kwondami, zoldyk, Byun Naochan, StrawBaekry, babybyunsoo, opikyung0113, ayumKim, aiiu d'freaky, YeWon3407, shinelightseeker, heerinsslayeol**

**Keep review please~~**

**XOXO,**

**Sarang-Baek.**


End file.
